ACADEMIA KONOHA AKATSUKI
by Anzhelika Kuznetsova
Summary: Deidara y Naruto Uzumaki son dos hermanos ke son obligados por su padre el gran empresario Minato Namikase a ingresar a la academia A.K.K ITADEI VS SASODEI VS TOBIDEI NARUHINA NEJITEN PEINKONAN DEIDARA VERCION MUJER
1. Chapter 1

Deidara y naruto Uzumaki son dos hermanos diferentes pero a la ves iguales, ambos tienen el cabello rubio (obviamente deidara por ser mujer lo tiene largo XD) y unos lindos ojos azules. Ellos dos habían sido obligados por su padre, el gran empresario Minato Namikase, a entrar a la Academia Konoha Akatsuki ya que el pensaba que por sus buenas calificaciones seria mejor cambiarlos a una escuela mejor, pero por su parte deidara creía que ese tipo de lugares (se refiere a la academia) eran para niños ricos y mimados (yo: ya somos dos amiga) pero su padre no cambio de opinión quería meterlos a una academia y que mejor que en un lugar donde la abuela de los chicos era la directora. Al llegar a la academia empesaron a desempacar las cosas en eso tobi salio del auto (se me olvido decirles como Tobi ama tanto a deidara, aunque ella no lo sepa quiso pasarse a la academia tambien y el padre de deidara le ofreció que se fuera con ellos, otra nota: deidara considera a tobi como un retrasado ustedes saben porque) y se ofresio a ayudar a deidara:  
-deidara quieres que te ayude con tus cosas?-dijo tobi como "un buen chico"  
-no tobi yo puedo sola-dijo deidara  
-esta bien creo que ya me voy a mi habitación-le respondió tobi con una linda sonrisa  
-recuerda nos vemos en la cafetería!!! "Si es que este tonto la encuentra" -le alcanzo a gritar deidara  
-Ok sempai adiós  
-naru que mal tener que pasar los restos de mis dias con este tonto eh? Naruto naruto NARUTO ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO!!!!  
Naruto se había quedado como un tonto mirando a una linda chica de ojos color perla y cabello negro (hinata XD) pero sus fantasías fuero interrumpidas por una fuerte y bien dada bofetada  
-nee-san pero porque me pegas?? _dijo naruto frotandose la mejilla  
-porque te hablo y no me respondes BAKA!!  
-bueno ya me tengo que ir adios-en ese momento naruto como rayo se fue  
deidara iba caminando hasta que se tropeso con una chica peliazul con una flor de papel en la cabesa y aspecto de gotica(inner: pero no lo es- yo: lárgate de aquí!!)  
-lo lamento tanto es que no te vi.-dijo deidara con un poco de vergüenza  
-no te preocupes yo se ke fue un axidente-dijo la chica con una sonrisa-aproposito yo soy Humakari Konan(le invente un apellido a Konan) y tu??!!  
-yo soy Uzumaki deidara  
-pues uzumaki deidara en ke habitación te toco??!!  
-en el edificio 5ª habitación 135  
-yo tambien estoy hay!!vamos a conoser el cuarto-dijo konan jalando del braso a deidara  
-esta bien,esta bien!!pero no me jales!!  
-perdona  
-no importa Konan "esta chica empiesa a agradarme"  
En ese momento se empeso a asercar a konan un muchacho de cabello naranja y varios percing en el rostro y orejas:  
-hola konan, kien es ella?-dijo friamente el chico  
-hola es deidara mi amig…kise decir mi compañera  
-no soy la nueva amiga de konan, no es asi??  
-si ella es mi amiga, pein y donde esta nagato?  
-en la habitación arreglando sus cosas  
-Bueno nosotras ya nos vamos adiós pein  
-si si, adios konan  
Al llegar a la habitación konan y deidara desempacaron, charlaron y rieron hasta ke tocaron muy fuertemente la puerta  
-kien es??  
-Y A TI KE MIERDA TE IMPORTA!!!ABREME YA ANTES DE KE TIRE LA PUERTA!!!  
-HUY KE RUDA!!  
Al abrir la puerta entro una chica de cabello rojo con un gorro negro y dijo:  
-yo soy Kurosagui Tayuya(a tayuya tambien le puse apellido)y soy su compañera de cuarto  
-QUEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!?????


	2. Chapter 2

///////////=====CON NARUTO=====//////////

**Naruto ya habia llegado a su dormitorio, al notar ke la puerta estaba cerrada penso enseguida ke sus compañeros ya habian llegado. Toco la puerta y le abrio un muchacho de cabello color azabache peinado de un pico atrás y mechones ke estaban al lado de sus mejillas y ojos negros y misteriosos. Naruto se kedo observándolo por un minuto:**

**-y vien vas a pasar!!-le dijo el chico un poco desesperado**

-hem**, si, si voy a pasar-naruto entro y puso sus cosas en una de las 3 camas ke había en la habitación y noto ke estaba otro chico sentado en otra cama, el chico tenia el cabello color rojo como la sangre y ojos azules ke reflejaban odio y amargura.**

**-y bien yo soy Uzumaki Naruto!! Y ustedes??**

**-yo soy Sabaku no Gaara y no kiero ke me vuelvas a hablar**

**-y yo soy Uchiha Sasuke y te digo lo mismo**

**-jeje k…ke b…ien **_**"(porke siempre me tocan los raros en mi casa mi hermana y ahora estos)"**_

**////////////=====CON DEIDARA====///////**

**-ke mierda poke gritan casi me destruyen mis hermosos tímpanos!!_dijo tayuya enfurecida**

**-pe… ****perdon…**** es… no…eh… bueno sabes ke??mejor olvídalo, konan y yo iremos a tomar un café, sierto konan??**

**-sss..si es cierto vámonos ya, deidara-al terminar de decir esto tomo a deidara del brazo y se dirigió a la puerta la abrio y salieron inmediatamente de hay corriendo hacia la cafetería.**

**-creo ke otra ves no les agrade a mis compañeras-dijo tayuya-bueno ke importa!!**

**///////////=====CON NARUTO====/////////**

**-bueno compañeros yo me voy a…a…a reco…recorer el campus!!si eso a recorrer el campus-y entonces naruto voló como rayo(como siempre lo hacia)y salio de hay**

**Al irse naruto:**

**-jeje creo ke lo asustamos sasuke!!**

**-vaya ke si gaara!!-y ambos chocaron sus manos como lo hacen los cuates.**

**/////////======CON DEIDARA====/////////**

**Al salir corriendo del edifisio deidara y konan se detubieron un poco a tomar aire: **

**-yo jamas de los jamas habia conosido a una chica de cara bonita y boca de camionero-dijo konan exhausta **

**-si pero hay ke irnos acostumbrando en un lugar asi hay cualkier tipo de persona**

**Caminaron hacia donde estaba la cafeteria buscaron un lugar y se sentaron hablaron un poco entonses deidara sintio ke alguien la abrasa por la espalda:**

**-sempai te encontre!!!!!**

**-hola tobi-tobi se sento junto a deidara y le pregunto:**

**-sempai kien es la linda chica ke te acompaña??**

**-ella es konan, konan el es tob…-no pudo terminar de hablar porke tobi la interrumpió.**

**-en realidad me llamo Uchiha Madara pero todos mis amigos me llaman tobi!!**

**-enserio eres Uchiha??-le pregunto konan sorprendida. **

**-si, porke lo preguntass??**

**-bueno es ke yo conosco a alguien ke tambien se apellida Uchiha**

**-Uchiha?? Hem…no estaras hablando de mi primo Itachi?? **

**-si!! El exactamente**

**/////////===EN OTRO LUGAR DE LA ACADEMIA===/////////**

**Iban caminando 2 chicos en los pasillos:**

**-conque, la chica enserio era lesbiana??!!!ke pena amigo jejeje-dijo un muchacho de cabello blanco y ojos rosas.**

**-cállate Hidan!!yo no sabia ke lo era y ella nunca me dijo!!**

**-si claro jijiji**

**-ademas ke paso con el travesti ke estuviste la otro noche eh??!!!!!**

**-eh..Bueno…yo hem… YO NO SABIA KE LO ERA SE VEIA MUY FEMENINO!!!**

**-PERO SI TENIA BELLO EN LAS PIERNAS COMO NO NOTASTE KE ERA HOMBRE!!!!**

**-ke mala racha tenemos con las chicas, itachi!!**

**-diras tu!! Yo era todo un galan cuando estaba en mi país-dijo itachi muy presumido**

**-te propongo una apuesta **

**-te escucho**

**-kien logre kitarle la virginidad a una chica gana!!**

**-se oye interesante (pensamientos pervertidos por parte de itachi)**

**-y kien pierda sera el esclavo del ganador por un mes**

**-acepto!!**

**-siento lastima por la chica ke sea victima del gran PERVERTACHI**

**-te dije ke no me llamaras así!!!**

**-PERVERTACHI**

**-BASTA**

**-PERVERTACHI**

**-si no te callas te llamare pelos de rata**

**-no logras convencerme!!**

**-ke inmaduro eres Hidan!!,bueno vámonos la primer clase comienza en una hora!!**

**-y sabes ke sera lo mejor??!!**

**-ke??!!!**

**-ke como hoy entran nuevos estudiantes habra mas chicas lindas!!**

**-seep!! Tienes rason vamos a la habitación por nuestros libros!!**

**/////////////====CON DEIDARA=====/////////**

**-Dei-chan!!la primer clase comienza en 20 minutos(ke rapido se pasa el tiempo XD)**

**-enserio konan-chan??!!hay no mis compañeros deben estar esperandome!!**

**-kienes te tocaron de compañeros tobi??!!**

**-un emo llamado nagato y un masoquista llamado Yahik…kise decir pein favor no le digan ke le dije yahiko por favor konan-Chan y deidara-sempai me dijo ke si lo llamaba por su nombre me mataria!!**

**-trankilo tobi tu secreto esta seguro aki!!**

**-bueno me voy!!-y tobi a toda velosidad salio de hay**

**///////////////===CON TOBI======//////////**

**-hola compañeros ya llegue!!!**

**-te tardaste madara!!-dijo pein**

**-oye no me hables haci yo soy tu superior!!**

**-QUE??!! Claro ke no!!-le respondio pein**

**-por supuesto ke si!!**

**-NO**

**-SI**

**-NO**

**-ya dejen de pelear!!Madara y yahiko!!me causan dolor de cabeza!!-dijo nagato**

**-oye sabes ke no me gusta ke me llamen por mi nombre yo soy pein!!**

**-si y yo soy obito**

**-Madara idiota!!**

**-cierto soy Uchiha Madara!!!es ke me robo la personalidad de mi hermano muerto**

**-a nadie le importa eso Madera**

**-es Madara, YA-H-I-K-O**

**-soy pein (ke bien lo ke me faltaba 3 idiotas con problemas de personalidad XD)**

**-cállense y vámonos a la clase!!!!**

**-lo ke digas "jefe"-dijeron madara y yahiko al mismo tiempo**

**-(suspiro)por ke dios,porke??**_**("siempre me tocan los idiotas")**_

**///////////====UNOS MINUTOS DESPUES====////////**

**Ya habían llegado todos al salón de biología de la maestra Kurenai. Tobi se sento junto a deidara, pein junto a konan, hidan junto a itachi, tayuya junto a kimimaro y Nagato solo. Al terminar la clase hubo un pequeño receso:**

**-bien itachi listo para buscar una victima??!!(recuerdo:hidan e itachi hicieron una apuesta)**

**-seguro ke si hidan!!**

**-pues a buscar nenas!!-en ese momento deidara paso frente a ellos**

**-creo ke yo ya encontre una jejeje!!**

**Itachi se acerco a deidara kien se encontraba bebiendo agua en el bebedero:**

**-hola ("**_**nena linda")**_

**-hola**

**-yo soy Uchiha Itachi y tu?**

**-soy Uzumaki Deidara**

**-pues bien deidara, te gustaria comer un helado conmigo después de clases??**

**-claro, me encantaria!**

**-genial te vere después de clases!!("**_**ya eres mia")**_


	3. Chapter 3

Ya habia llegado la hora de la clase de gimnasia, todos los alumnos estaban reunidos en la cancha hasta ke llego el profesor(adivinen kien es)EL GRANDICIMO PROFESOR: MAITO GAI

-HOLA JOVENES BIENBENIDOS A LA CLASE DE GIMNASIA PREPARENSE PARA UNA SECION "SUPER WAU" CON SU SENSEI

-ke viva!-respondieron los jóvenes kon nada de animos

-bien, para empesar comenzaremos con algo ligero-dijo mientras señalaba una cuerda como de 6 metros-tendran ke subir toda la cuerda hasta llegar a la campana, ke divertido no?

-si eso es ligero no kiero ni imaginarme lo pesado-le susurro konan a deidara

-comensaremos por numero de lista, veamos numero 1 Akasuna no Sasori

Un muchacho pelirrojo de ojos chocolate(N/A:chocolate?**babeando**eh?perdon continua)se presento al frente y empeso a subir la cuerda, pasaron unos minutos antes de ke llegara a la sima. Deidara y el resto de las chicas solo lo miraban con **ojos de corazonsito**mientras los chicos con envidia

-bien profesor termine

-muy bien echo Sasori!!el proximo es: Takahashi Hikari(N/A:no es personaje mio solo necesito alumnos de relleno yo jamas haria un OoC)-haci continuo hasta ke… (música tenebrosa) "le llego la hora a deidara"

-profesor no creo poder hacerlo!!

-solo inténtalo Dei!!-deidara empeso a subir pero de repente sus manos empesaron a resbalarse, estaba a punto de caer pero…alguien detuvo su caida

-sa…sasori?-el habia detenido su caida acostandose en el piso para ke deidara callera sobre el, pero deidara callo de una forma algo incomoda: los "pechos" de deidara estaban en la cara de Sasori(N/A:Sasori suertudote jeje)-SASORI KE CRES KE HACES!!

-creo ke salvandote la vida-le respondió mientras todos reían a esepcion de Itachi

-yo no te nesecito pervertido idiota!!-estaba apunto de abofetear a sasori hasta ke el profesor la detubo de su mano

-señorita necesita ke la revise un medico para asegurarnos de ke no tenga una lesión

-de acuerdo("te matare después")-el sensei y deidara salieron del gimnasio.

-la princesa siempre tiene suerte

-cállate tayuya!!no hace tres horas ke la conoses y ya estas insultandola!!

-cállame cuando tengas calzones!!

-señoritas no hace falta pelear-las separo sasori

-tu siempre kieres terminar siendo el héroe, no??-le recrimino Itachi

-mira kien lo dice, tu no piensas en nadie mas ke en ti, eh?Uchiha bastardo

-no me vuelvas a llamar haci!!!-Itachi se aventó contra sasori(N/A:no es falta de respeto hacia sasori)empeso una gran pelea itachi golpeando a sasori y vise versa pero al fin Hidan,Kisame,Zetsu y Kakuzu tuvieron ke separarlos

////////===HORAS DESPUES====//////

-Konan ayudame no se ke ponerme

-pues adonde tienes ke ir??

-un muchacho me invito a comer helado

-kien?

-Uchiha Itachi

-Itachi??!!-grito Konan recordando la pelea por deidara

-si, tiene algo malo?

-no nada…porke no te pones este vestido??

-buena idea,oye te acuerdas de lo de esta mañana?

-ke cosa?

-lo del pervertido tarado de sasori, por dios!!

-si lo se pero de todas maneras te salvo la vida

-ni me lo recuerdes, pero reconozco ke no fui muy agradecida con el

-deverias agradecerle, de no ser por el estarias en la enfermeria-dijo Konan arreglándose la flor del pelo

-si lo se, pero devo prepararme para mi "casi"cita

//////====CON ITACHI===////////

-oye kisame como me veo!!

-bien Itachi pero adonde vas tan areglado?

-a una media cita con una nena rubia

-otra victima??

-tal ves con el tiempo

-Itachi deverias dejar de tratar a las chicas como un juguete

-a mi tambien me jugaron rudo!!-dijo Itachi algo molesto

-Lo se, lo se trankilo yo solo decia!

-pues no andes diciendo!!!bien me tengo ke ir

-en donde la veras?

-ire a traerla a su habitación

-genial ke te diviertas

-crusa los dedos amigo

/////////////=====EN LA MEDIA CITA=====////////

Varios minutos de charla:

-oye cuentame algo sobre ti

-ke kieres ke te diga??

-no se, ke tal ¿te gustan los animes?

-si especialmente full metal alchimist y hell girl

-genial nunca habia conocido a una chica como tu

-como? Arrogante y ke te puede golpear 15 veses antes de ke caigas al suelo?

-no una chica ke no teme decir lo ke piensa y entiende a los hombres

-bueno desde ace algunos años murio mi madre y he tenido ke soportar a mi padre y mi hermano

-al menos te kedo tu padre, los mios murieron en un accidente

-y kedaste solo?

-no realmente me kedo mi hermano menor y me cuido un amigo de la familia por unos años pero nada se compara con tener a tus padres a tu lado

-si

-sabes? Aun así soy felis con mi hermano soy muy felis a pesar de todos los dolores ke e pasado

-al principio pensé ke eras un ególatra y un egoísta, acepte tu invitación para comprobar si solo me kerias ligar como trofeo y veo ke me ekivoke

-si las apariencias engañan-le respondió Itachi algo nervioso

-lo se apropósito dile a tu tonto amigo ke deje de llamarme "Hanna Montana"

-cumplido-Itachi se empeso a poner nervioso por las intensiones ke tenia con deidara


	4. Chapter 4

Saben?me e olvidado por completo de naruto pero en este capitulo lo sabran corre!! ESCRIBIRE LO KE PASO CUANDO NARUTO FUE A SU PRIMER CLASE

Naruto ya habia llegado a su primer clase con Azuma-sensei se sento en la primer fila teniendo de campañero a un joven moreno con dos marcas rojas en las mejillas  
-hola!!soy naruto uzumaki  
-yo soy Kiba Inutsuka  
En ese momento Gaara y Sasuke entraron al salon y se sentaro detrás de naruto y kiba  
-Gaara-san, sasuke-san ¿Qué hacen aki?  
-vamos en la misma clase baka!!  
-genial los tres amigos en la misma clase!!  
-mira naruto, tres cosas:1para empesar no somos tus amigos  
-2al comienso te dijimos ke no nos hablaras-le dijo sasuke  
-y 3 em..ah..,pues lo tengo!!jamas…eh…ah…te vistas de mujer  
-y porke habria de vestirme de mujer??-le pregunto naruto a gaara  
-y como kieres ke yo sepa??  
-pero tu dijiste ke…  
-ya callense todos!!ke no me dejan dormir!!-grito un chico ke estaba atrás  
-miren kien desperto, la tumba viviente!!-dijo kiba  
-calla inuzuka te cres el…-y continuo durmiendo  
-AUN NO LLEGA AZUMA-SENSEI???!!!!-grito un muchacho desde la puerta muy paresido a Sasuke pero con el cabello mas corto  
-todavia no llega Sai-le respondio su primo(aki Sasuke y sai son primos)  
-hola sai-naruto se voltio a ver a la chica ke le hablo a sai(ino) y penso ke era su kerida nee-san  
-deidara-nee-san??oh no deidara se encogio ahora ke le dire a papa oh dios, oh dios es el Apocalipsis ayuda!!!!  
-trankilo amigo yo no soy tu hermana, me llamo Ino Yamanaka  
-uff ya me habia espantado, soy Uzumaki Naruto-la chica volvio a su lugar  
-Sai te sientas conmigo??-dijo Ino mientras Sasuke le hacia señas de "no dejes ke se siente contigo"  
-claro Ino-sasuke tenia una vena en la cabeza estilo anime  
-porke no kieres ke se siente con Ino?-le pregunto naruto dándose cuenta de la situación  
-no kiero ke ese idiota se siente cerca de mi!!  
-porqué??párese agradable  
-solo lo parese es fastidioso no se como sus padres pudieron trasladarlo a el mismo internado ke yo!!T...T  
-MUCHACHOS VAMOS A EMPESAR  
-si azuma-sensei!  
Al terminar la clase naruto se habia dado cuenta ke una chica lo habia estado obserbando y tambien era la misma ke el vio al llegar a la academia, la chica estaba acomodando los libros en su casillero para la siguiente clase y naruto se kedo obserbandola detalladamente hasta ke…

-no deberian dejar ke azuma-sensei fume en clase  
-tienes rason gaara, me siento tan mareado ke kiero…  
-oye mira a naruto!!  
-ke tiene??  
-creo ke se siente atraido por hina-chan  
-porke no lo ayudamos?-dijo Sasuke con una maliciosa sonrisa  
-vamos-se acercaron hasta donde eSaben?me e olvidado por completo de naruto pero en este capitulo lo sabran corre!! ESCRIBIRE LO KE PASO CUANDO NARUTO FUE A SU PRIMER CLASE

Naruto ya habia llegado a su primer clase con Azuma-sensei se sento en la primer fila teniendo de campañero a un joven moreno con dos marcas rojas en las mejillas

-hola!!soy naruto uzumaki

-yo soy Kiba Inutsuka

En ese momento Gaara y Sasuke entraron al salon y se sentaro detrás de naruto y kiba

-Gaara-san, sasuke-san ¿Qué hacen aki?

-vamos en la misma clase baka!!

-genial los tres amigos en la misma clase!!

-mira naruto, tres cosas:1para empesar no somos tus amigos

-2al comienso te dijimos ke no nos hablaras-le dijo sasuke

-y 3 em..ah..,pues lo tengo!!jamas…eh…ah…te vistas de mujer

-y porke habria de vestirme de mujer??-le pregunto naruto a gaara

-y como kieres ke yo sepa??

-pero tu dijiste ke…

-ya callense todos!!ke no me dejan dormir!!-grito un chico ke estaba atrás

-miren kien desperto, la tumba viviente!!-dijo kiba

-calla inuzuka te cres el…-y continuo durmiendo

-AUN NO LLEGA AZUMA-SENSEI???!!!!-grito un muchacho desde la puerta muy paresido a Sasuke pero con el cabello mas corto

-todavia no llega Sai-le respondio su primo(aki Sasuke y sai son primos)

-hola sai-naruto se voltio a ver a la chica ke le hablo a sai(ino) y penso ke era su kerida nee-san

-deidara-nee-san??oh no deidara se encogio ahora ke le dire a papa oh dios, oh dios es el Apocalipsis ayuda!!!!

-trankilo amigo yo no soy tu hermana, me llamo Ino Yamanaka

-uff ya me habia espantado, soy Uzumaki Naruto-la chica volvio a su lugar

-Sai te sientas conmigo??-dijo Ino mientras Sasuke le hacia señas de "no dejes ke se siente contigo"

-claro Ino-sasuke tenia una vena en la cabeza estilo anime

-porke no kieres ke se siente con Ino?-le pregunto naruto dándose cuenta de la situación

-no kiero ke ese idiota se siente cerca de mi!!

-porqué??párese agradable

-solo lo parese es fastidioso no se como sus padres pudieron trasladarlo a el mismo internado ke yo!!T...T

-MUCHACHOS VAMOS A EMPESAR

-si azuma-sensei!

Al terminar la clase naruto se habia dado cuenta ke una chica lo habia estado obserbando y tambien era la misma ke el vio al llegar a la academia, la chica estaba acomodando los libros en su casillero para la siguiente clase y naruto se kedo obserbandola detalladamente hasta ke…

-no deberian dejar ke azuma-sensei fume en clase

-tienes rason gaara, me siento tan mareado ke kiero…

-oye mira a naruto!!

-ke tiene??

-creo ke se siente atraido por hina-chan

-porke no lo ayudamos?-dijo Sasuke con una maliciosa sonrisa

-vamos-se acercaron hasta donde estaba naruto

-hola naru

-ke haces?

-na..nada-dijo naruto nervioso por el raro comportamiento de sus compañeros

-te gusta hinata no?

-por supuesto ke no!!

-eso suponia

-si te gusta tanto porke no…vas con ella!!-dijo mientras empujaba al ojiazul hacia hinata provocando ke chocaran

-lo lamento tanto-naruto habia tirado los libros de hinata

-n..o im…por..ta-dijo hinata sonrojándose-apropósito me…llamo hi..nata hiuga

-si yo naruto i(N/A:cuantas veses naruto se tandra ke presentar??)

-hinata vámonos ya!!-se escucho una vos detrás de naruto

-claro Neji-Kun, adios naruto-Kun

-eh adios hinata-Chan

-hinata adelantate!

-si neji-y hinata se fue-escucha niño no te acerkes a hinata, de acuerdo?

-pero, porke??

-porke lo digo yo, soy su primo y mi deber es protegerla sobre todo de inútiles como tu!!

-mejor calla amigo tus palabras no me asustan!!

-ah si pues…

-neji espera!!

-tenten??

-trankilo no vale la pena golpearlo

-de acuerdo pero a la otra no te salvas-neji se fue

-grasias por evitar ke ese loco me golpeara

-oye!!resulta ke "ese loco"es mi novio!!-le da una cachetada a naruto y se va mientras Sasuke y gaara no dejaban de reir

-son unos malditos, ven en lo ke me metieron??

-si somos geniales-le dijo gaara entre risa

-somos fenomenales

-no son unos idiotas. Son unos bastardos son, son…

-tan lindos!!-un gran grupo de chicas se amontonaron alrededor

-ay no!! nuestras fangirls ke hacemos??

-correr!!


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke, Naruto y Gaara habian llegado por fin a su cuarto huyendo de las fangirls que los acosaban (solo a Sasuke y a gaara)

-¡¡rayos!!¡¡eso fue genial!!¿lo hacemos otra ves?-le pregunto el rubio al pelirrojo  
-em…Sasuke ¿me ayudas a buscar algo?  
-¿Qué cosa?-contesto el azabache  
-¡¡EL MALDITO TORNILLO QUE SE LE SAFO A NARUTO!!  
-uff…ya estuvo que no lo encuentras, jeje  
-muy graciosos, pero hay que ir a la siguiente clase  
-por primera ves tienes rason en algo, vámonos

Al día siguiente…

-¡¡Yahoo!!¡¡hoy es el gran dia!!-grito Konan  
-¡¡Por el amor de Jashin, Konan son las 6 de la mañana, en ke #!€ mente cabe despertarme a esta hora!!  
-¿tan temprano y ya empiezas con tus palabrotas Tayuya?-dijo la rubia acabada de despertar  
-¡¡ Pero, Deidara!!¿ya viste la hora que es?  
-Konan, ¿Por qué hoy es un dia especial?  
-hoy en la tarde vamos a ir a la playa y nos quedaremos todo el fin de semana  
-enserio?-contesto la ojiceleste algo dudosa  
-si princesita, es tradición de la academia para que los estudiantes tengan relajación por su primer semana de clases-contesto Tayuya algo fastidiada-¡¡ahora, DEJENME DORMIR!!  
-¿¿dormir??¡¡un momento!!¿ayer no teníamos que adelantar los relojes dos horas?-le pregunto la peliazul a deidara  
-cierto  
-entonces, son las 5:55 a.m en nuestros relojes mas las dos horas…!!serian las 7:55 llegaremos tarde a clases¡¡  
-!!vamonos¡¡

Las 3 chicas se cambiaron a toda velocidad y salieron del edificio, corrieron por la academia con el unico objetivo de llegar al salon de clases:

-¡!!¿¿Qué hora es Konan??¡¡  
-8:00, no lo lograremos  
-¡!!tenemos que lograrlo¡¡

Asta que por fin lo lograron, el sensei todavía no había llegado, Konan se sento con su querido Nagato, Tayuya con su adorado rival Kimimaro y Deidara con su novi…amigo Itachi.  
-que suerte tienen, Kakashi-sensei todavía no llega-dijo Itachi desde su lugar  
-que suerte tienen las que no se bañan!!-comento Hidan que estaba sentado enfrente de ellos  
-callate Hidan, no molestes  
-Uy, la Barbie ya se enojo-le contesto sarcásticamente hidan  
-Buenos dias chicos, lamento la tardansa pero es que me perdi en los senderos de la vida  
-si como sea-contesto la multitud de muchachos  
-comensaremos la clases con la maravillosa historia de Japon-dijo el sensei  
-Deidara, ¿iras a la fiesta en la playa?-le pregunto itachi  
-no tengo idea, yo jamas e ido  
-pues deverias, es muy genial, ademas nos quedaremos todo el fin de semana en un hotel  
-¡!!señor Uchiha, señorita Uzumaki¡¡¿tienen algo que compartir con la clase?  
-no sensei-le contesto la rubia algo apenada  
-puede continuar  
-de acuerdo, como les iba diciendo Japón…  
-el tiene rason dei, deverias ir-dijo un pelirrojo ke estaba sentado junto a hidan  
-¡!!¿¿sasori??!!¿desde cuando estas alli?-le pregunto la ojiceleste  
-yo e estado aquí todo el tiempo  
-bueno, me disculpan tengo que ir al baño-deidara salio del salon  
-vas a disfrutar en la playa ¿eh?  
-¿a que te refieres?  
-no te hagas el inocente, sabes bien que solo te acercas a deidara por una apuesta  
-¿Quién te dijo eso?  
-eso no importa, lo que importa es que solo estas jugando con dei  
-¿y que? Solo es algo pasajero, le quito su virginidad y ya, haci de facil.  
-eres un cínico, ¿decirlo haci nada mas? No tienes verguensa  
Itachi sospechaba sobre el comportamiento de sasori-¿y porke tanto interes en dei-chan?  
-porke es buena persona y la am…no se merese eso  
-la amas  
-no, espera no puedes decirle nada  
-¿y si lo hago?  
-yo le dire lo tuyo y se te caera todo el teatrito  
-te propongo un trato: si tu no le dices nada yo me callo ¿de acuerdo?  
-que??-sasori no sabia que elegir, por un lado pensaba que no estaba bien no informarle a dei lo que itachi tenia planeado pero por otra parte ¿Qué pensaria Deidara si se entera que la ama? No simplemente no podia decidir, todo en su mente paso muy rapido y su cuerpo reacciono por impulso:  
-acepto  
-bien, el trato esta echo  
-hola chicos!! ¿me extrañaron?-dei habia regresado  
-como no tienes idea-respondio itachi con una sonrisa de satisfacción sin dejar de mirar la cara de confusión de sasori.

Al terminar la mitad de las clases, en el receso:

-no me respondiste mi pregunta dei  
-¿Cuál?  
-si iras a la playa o no  
-si ire  
-grandioso, me tengo ke ir a ver a mi baka hermanito menor  
-adios

…..::::::EN LA HABITACION DE NARUTO, SASUKE Y GAARA:::::….

-veamos si tenemos todo: bronceador?  
-si-contesto gaara a Sasuke  
-ropa?  
-si  
-¿Qué falta?  
¿Qué estan haciendo?-pregunto Naruto quien los miraba confundido  
-preparando todo para la playa  
-¿playa?  
-si, cada inicio de año la directora da un paseo a la playa todo el fin de semana  
-y no quedamos en un hotel 5 estrellas  
-genial, preparare mis cosas y…  
-¡¡hermanito!!  
-¿itachi que haces aquí?  
-vine a verte baka, ¿ya tan pronto estan preparando? No puedo esperar para ir a la playa  
-¿porke?  
-por las chicas-hidan acababa de llegar  
-tienes rason, las chicas-dijo itachi suspirando  
-las chicas-dijo hidan suspirando  
-las chica-tambien dijeron gaara y Sasuke de igual manera  
-sobre todo tu hermana Naruto  
-¿y mi nee-san porke?  
-Naruto ¿tienes una hermana? Preséntanosla-dijo gaara  
-¿no has notado tales sandias que se carga?-le dijo ita a naru  
-¿sandias?  
-si que eres inocente, tetas…bubis…naranjas, tu entiendes  
-siiiiiiiiii-dijeron todos menos Naruto  
-mi hermana heredo "algo bueno" de la abuela tsunade  
-si que sois una bola de pervertidos.  
-de-de…Deidara ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Naruto un tanto nervioso  
-itachi olvido su libro en el aula, parese que estan ocupados ¿no?  
-¿haci que tu eres la famosa Deidara?-comento gaara  
-h-hola es un busto conocerte- dijo Sasuke que por cierto, su altura le llegaba a Deidara a "las sandias"  
-aja, bueno me tengo ke ir a preparar  
-¿preparar?-pregunto hidan  
-si, no crean que su pequeño deseo erótico me arruinara el viaje  
-ke bien, todos tenemos que irnos a preparar…

…..::::::CONTINUARA::::::::…


End file.
